


The Fall of Alice Liddell

by Artianaiolanthe



Category: American McGee's Alice, Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Ableist Language, Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Manipulation, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artianaiolanthe/pseuds/Artianaiolanthe
Summary: As much as Alice has been through, she would appreciate nothing more than a rest. Years after Bumby's death and her own at the hands of Jack Splatter, she still exists between the worlds, having become nothing more than a fairy tale in the eyes of many.She's content if it means she would be left alone. All until a chance encounter with one who called himself the Boogeyman.Meanwhile, the Guardians grow concerned as it seems Pitch is returning much faster than before. His Nightmares are multiplying at a rapid rate and some of them are even growing immune to Sandy's saving.Could it be connected to the Liddell girl who appeared so suddenly asking for their help?





	1. Preface

**_The Sandman is coming in his train of cars_ **

**_With moonbeam windows and wheels of stars_ **

**_So hush you little ones and have no fear_ **

**_The man in the moon, he is the engineer_ **

**_~ Orphan Girl, Alice the Madness Returns_ **

 

**_Circa 1875_ **

 

_ Alice hit the Orphanage wall with a harsh thud, cheek stinging as she collapsed. Gasping at the pain, she scrambled to her feet and stumbled out of the way just as Jack Splatter swung again. "Hold still you whore!"  _

_ "You disgusting leech! Have you no shame?!" She yelled at him. "These are children, not your product!" _

_ He spat at her, his scruffy brown hair and beard standing on end. He looked to be the himself looked to be the mad one. "Tell that to Bumby, I'm not losing money because his maid got in my way!" _

_ She glanced behind him, seeing the curly brown haired bluish gray eyed little boy from earlier ushering as many children as would follow out the door while Jack and his men focused on her. She turned her piercing glare back to Jack and stepped forward. "He's nothing but a slimy eel who's going to burn in hell, and you're nothing better you wretched sack of ruin!" _

_ A sharp sound bit the air. Both the young woman and the older man had paled, but now their cheeks flamed with colour. A sickening feeling filled the air.  _

_ Alice resisted the urge to tremble, chin raised while Splatter's expression grew to one of rage. "You bitch!" This time he shoved her, hard, and Alice's head hit the wall with a crack. Blinking stars from her eyes, she missed one of his thugs handing him a gun. She just started to push herself off the wall when the gunshot rang in her ears. Her back hit the wall with a loud thump.  _

_ "Alice!" The boy who had tried to help screamed.  _

_ Eyes wide open with what seemed to be shock, her limp body slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood from where the bullet had exited her body. So many thoughts ran through her mind, too many to process, and all she could do was watch for a haunting few seconds while the children she had so desperately tried to save to make things right scattered, the catatonic ones getting caught easily while the more able ones like the boy with blue-gray eyes took off for their lives. She could hear the children's screams as blackness began to take over.  _

**_Alice, what have you done?_ **

_ The harsh whisper scraped against her mind as Alice succumbed to the blackness and she was falling  _

_ falling,  _

_ falling… _


	2. An Unwelcome Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice Liddell takes a walk  
> And fears for a sudden fall  
> A shadow notices her fright  
> And decides to make a house call

Through a dismal wooded area, content in her solitude, a young woman strolled. Her bright green eyes pierced the darkness, a stark contrast to her red tinted dark brown hair, yet their intensity was diminished by the dazed look they held, as if she were in a trance. Her dark blue dress was as obvious an indicator as any despite the looming contrast of what most people would assume she should appear as.

This was Alice, Alice Liddell.

She examined her bleak surroundings as if she were in her Wonderland; that is, with caution and trepidation. Darting her eyes this way and that, she clearly didn't want to be surprised in any situation. 

Stepping quickly, Alice paused in her stroll as she came to an area where the ground seemed very thin. For a second she supposed it would give out and send her to wonderland. Not such a far fetched idea considering past experiences.

For a moment the thought haunted her and she tensed. Whenever it called for her to arrive in Wonderland so suddenly something was wrong. It reminded her of her fear of going completely mad, of losing her sanity (or what little was left anyhow). It reminded her of the past, of that dreadful fire. Of how her Madness began in the first place.

As she froze, the shadows shifted ever so subtly, but Alice saw this and held her breath, reaching for the vorpal blade as it hid in her boot. Her heart hammered in her chest and her eyes watched the shadows, searching for an enemy...

but one never came.

Relaxing, Alice laughed to herself and shook the thought from her mind. How foolishly paranoid of her to think such a thing. She continued on her stroll with a skip in her step, not letting her fragile mind wander over this small nuisance. Not realizing that the dark presence she felt was real rather than only in her head.

 

~

 

Under the very ground upon which Alice had stood,  deep in his dark cavern of rock, Pitch Black stirred, the shadows shifting with him. His weakened state had been strengthened by fear- fear that wasn't his own- for the first time in months.

He breathed deeply, savoring the feeling. So much fear, however brief. Doubt, fear of loss, fear of one's very self. It was wonderfully refreshing.

He looked towards the ceiling of his lair, a glint of interest in his silvery golden eyes. "What have we here?"

 

~

 

Alice leaned against a wall, watching mortals stroll past the abandoned building that used to be Houndsditch. She'd just returned from her stroll in the forest and lingered outside, not quite ready to retire for the day. 

Out of boredom she contemplated those strolling past, tracing a finger over the detailing of her vorpal blade. As annoying as the ability to invade a person's mind was, it could also be an interesting experience if she was careful. The minds of others were so different from her own, certainly much more, sometimes they were quite fun to explore. 

Finally, she sighed and turned to Houndsditch, dissolving into blue mist and butterflies and flitting in through a broken window. Reappearing inside, she was hit by a sudden, splitting headache. Rubbing her temples, she started towards her room. 

It was the oddest feeling, albeit a familiar one. Like she was being watched-

_ Alice... _

The chilling voice of that wretched cat caught her attention and Alice whirled in the direction she heard it from, knife raised and ready to attack. 

All there was were shadows. But the longer Alice focused and stared, she could make out the form of a tall, sickly looking man in the shadows. But his robes were so dark they blended in, and his skin seemed translucent as well. The clearest thing about him were silvery golden eyes, which watched her with interest and... was that amusement?

"Hello darling," he greeted amiably. His accent sounded similar to her own, but Alice couldn't be sure if that was relevant. He couldn't be part of her mind, after all these years. She'd met everyone in wonderland. It wasn't compromised. She was sane. 

All this time Alice didn't move from her stance. She finally spoke. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The entire instance, Pitch could sense her panic, and her fear had flared for a moment. Yes, this was the right girl. He couldn't tell what made her fear so different, but he knew that this visit wasn't wasted. "I'm merely here to see you." He held out a hand, the burst of fear making his form more solid. "Pitch Black."

Despite her wariness, Alice couldn't help but smirk. She eyes his hand suspiciously before reluctantly taking it. "Parents weren't too fond of you I take it?"

"It is merely a given name- my real name is far too wordy for conversation. Speaking of names, might I know yours?" He asked. 

Shaking his hand was unnerving; there was a distinct sapping sensation where his willowy fingers touched hers. Alice immediately wiped her hand on her skirt when she pulled it away. "Alice."

"No last name?" He asked. Alice swore he was smirking. 

She rolled her eyes. "Liddell. Do you make a habit of popping in on strangers, Pitch Black?" 

"Not quite. Do you make a habit of threatening visitors with a knife?" Pitch retorted. 

"Only when I don't expect them." She twirled her knife absently, not eager to put it away. "And I haven't had a 'visitor' in years."

He raised an eyebrow (or the space he would've had one) at her tone. "You sound like you prefer it that way."

"I value my solitude." Alice resisted the impulse to tap her foot. Polite as he may have seemed, to her this conversation was beginning to grow tedious. "Is there anything specific you wished to discuss?"

Pitch answered, "An alliance." 

"An alliance?" Alice repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Whatever for?"

"I have the sense you're more powerful than you appear. If we worked together, I'm certain we could both accomplish our goals much more quickly." 

Alice snorted. "No offense but I'm certain our goals differ greatly. And I assume sanity is a qualification for any alliance you suggest."

"Not necessarily." Pitch hid his surprise at the girl's brief implication that she wasn't sane. "And what goal do you believe I can't help with?"

She went quiet, not speaking for so long that Pitch began to grow irritated, then Alice finally broke the silence. "I'm not saying yes to an alliance. I barely even know you. Trust, especially my trust, is far from easily given."

"So we part as neutral parties. For now." Pitch held out a hand again. 

There was a double meaning that Alice could not put her finger on in the last two words Pitch had said, but nevertheless she shook his hand and agreed. "For now." She agreed. She felt something slip into her hand as she pulled it away, a puzzled look crossing her face. 

"In case you change your mind." He answered her unasked question. "Until next time, Miss Alice Liddell." He melted into shadow and Alice was alone. 

Alice opened her palm to see a pure black round object, like a marble or a Pearl. She tried to hold it up to the light to inspect it, but it seemed to absorb shadow and refused to reflect the light. That sapping feeling returned, and her fingers felt oddly numb. 

Disregarding it, Alice slipped the pearl into her pocket and continued into her room. Unexpected visitor aside, she was still positively exhausted. A good night's rest would do her well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload next chapter next week, I'd appreciate feedback!


	3. A Particularly Frightful Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice isn't unused to Nightmares, but it has been quite a while since things have gotten this bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor gore warning for the nightmare... and eye horror too.

_ "Alice, help us!" _

_ "Please, save us!" _

_ "Alice!"  _

_ The screams roared in her ears and Alice was surrounded by flames. She looked about in horror, recognizing the scene from a horrible memory.  _

_ She tried to dash through the flames, towards the open door of her parent's room where they were wreathed in flames screaming in agonizing desperation. Towards Lizzie's door where her sister's muffled screams seemed endless. To either one. Alice had to help, she had to! _

_ Then something wrapped about her ankle and Alice went crashing to the ground. It started dragging her back and Alice thrashed, kicking her legs and clawing at the ground. Her nails broke and her fingertips were scratched raw as they dragged against the splintered wooden ground. Another bind wrapped about her waist and finally one stretched into her view- a pinkish red tentacle of malignant flesh belonging to none other than the Red Queen herself- before wrapping around her throat and dragging Alice shrieking into the fireplace. The girl clung to the mantle, trying in vain to pull herself free, only for another tentacle to wrap around her wrist and give it the final yank to drag her in as she scrabbled for a better purchase.  _

_ Her fingers gave and Alice went spiralling into an abyss.  _

_ The flames soon sputtered to blackness and Alice's descent slowed, her dress changing into a tattered, worn version of her Wonderland dress. She landed on her feet and looked around the darkness warily.  _

_ "Aaaaaalllllllliiiiiiiiiiccccccccceeee..." _

_ Her eyes widened and she turned in shock to see her parent's and Lizzie, unharmed with their heads bowed, obscuring their faces.  _

_ "M-mummy? D-dad? Liz-" Alice choked out a sob and ran into their arms. "I've missed you so, so much!" _

_ An inhuman moan made Alice stiffen as something dripped on her shoulder. She pulled away to see thick black ooze on her shoulder, and felt sick to recognize it. Ruin.  _

_ She looked up to see the faces of her parents and screamed, stumbling back. Their eyes had been gouged out and their jaws unhinged, every orifice oozing with ruin. They shuffled after her and, quick as a snake, lunged for her and grabbed her wrists. They dragged Alice towards Lizzie.  _

_ Lizzie looked up, her dark hair falling back to reveal her horribly disfigured face. One of her eyes had been popped out of its socket and dangled on a cord, and the other had the eyelids pinned open to reveal the horribly bloodshot eyeball dripping blood and ruin. At the center of the veins lay a glassy iris the same beautiful green of Alice's. Her lips were pinned back into a gruesome parody of a smile.  _

_ "Alice..." She groaned in a broken voice, a hand reaching for Alice's face.  _

_ Alice jerked back before she could touch her.  _

_ The three mutilated beings melted into ruin, that pooled and grew until Alice was up to her waist. Grasping hands reached up and clutched at her, scratching her arms and tearing her dress and dragging her down. Alice fought and hit with all her might, screaming for help, but finally one hand grabbed her face, nails digging in and the ring finger of one stabbing into her eye, and just as she opened her mouth again to scream in agony she was finally pulled under the flood of ruin- _

 

*

 

Alice bolted upright, gasping for breath. Her hair was disheveled and much shorter, slightly tangled. Her dress had turned into a worn grey, black and white one with a striped shirt and grey skirt with a stained apron. She looked sickly and trembled with fright, her skin translucent and giving off a pale glow as though she were a ghost. Alice had become a ghostly phantom of what she had been in reality when she was still alive, so great was her fear. 

She hugged her knees to her chest, crushing the battered stuffed bunny she held in her arms, rocking back and forth as she murmured, "It was only a bad dream," to herself over and over, trying to calm herself. Because that's all it was...

...Wasn't it?

 

~~~~~

 

The North Pole was abuzz with magic and noise as yetis built and repaired toys. Elves scampered about, causing mischief and sneaking cookies when they weren't stopped by yeti's or under North's watchful eye. 

Nicholas St. North himself was in his office, designing a new train set with blocks of ice. His bright blue eyes sparkled with the wonder he represented as he carefully crafted the prototype for what would probably be a child's favorite toy that year. 

In the globe room, the Globe of Belief spun lazily, the lights of Belief glowing and twinkling as merrily as the lights on the Christmas tree. Every single light was bright, the children they represented happily without the influence of fear. 

Then, just for a moment, several lights around London flickered, blinking from light to dark. 

Clearly, Alice wasn't the only one who'd suffered a nightmare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism welcome if you have the time!


	4. Bad Dreams and Horrific Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sandman has an issue with a naughty bad dream  
> And Alice is beginning to fall apart at the seams

_ Several months later _

  
  


Sandy skipped down the block moving his arms merrily to his own beat, watching his golden tendrils of dream sand fill the minds of children in the houses all around.  The full moon was high in the sky and shone brightly; Sandy saluted his old friend and continued on his way.  With a click of his heels Sandman was floating in zero gravity up to the window of a small child who was sound asleep, but Sandman was caught off guard when he felt the presence of an evil sort.  He looked closer into the room and saw nothing.  Just like his dream sand Sandy materialized through the glass pane of the window and floated down to the floor to examine the room.  His eyes swept the floor of anything, but nothing lurked in the shadows that night. Until-

Sandy felt his tiny body go thump into the wall with the force of a mare looming over him.  Her golden eyes were piercing straight through Sandy.  Her sandy black body trailing streams of black sand.  Sandy’s eyes widened in realization… A Nightmare.  He drove a small pudgy hand into the heart of the beast and it dissipated in the air.   The stout man stood and dusted himself off and stroked his hair to make sure it had maintained its original style before being knocked over like a bowling pin.  He sighed in relief and headed out the room, but not without leaving the child a dream sweeter than song to make up for the nightmare’s interfering.

 

~

 

"You are sure about this Sandy?" North asked as they flew through the night sky in the sleigh. The Guardian of Dreams had rushed to the North Pole and was met by not only Nicholas St. North, but also Jack Frost. Just as well- the Sandman's worries called for immediate investigation yet he preferred having all the Guardians he could get. 

Nodding, Sandy conjured up a mare with his sand, and then a silhouette of Pitch with a question mark. 

Jack looked skeptical, too worried to enjoy the sleigh ride like he normally would. "But how can you be sure Pitch is back so soon? Didn't you guys say he took centuries to return last time?"

"We do not know he is back," North said. "That is why we are making sure now. If is back... Then we will deal with." 

_ Way to be dramatic North _ , Jack thought, but remained silent as they landed in the woods. Memories drifted into his mind if the last time he was here, where- as fate would have it- he was actually looking for memories. 

Getting out of the sleigh, Jack floated in the air, keeping a ready grip on his staff in case there was need for a fight. He noticed North doing the same with his sword as they approached where Pitch's lair was last; only this time there was no empty wooden bed frame to make it stand out. 

As it turns out, that wouldn't be necessary. At last they found a gaping hole in the ground, having been harshly torn open. 

Sandy gestured towards the crevice harshly, obviously saying,  _ I told you so! _

North looked troubled. "If he is not here, where could he--?"

_ "Looking for someone?" _

 

\---

 

The weather in London was dreary and gray.  _ Fitting, _ Alice thought absently as she walked the streets.  _ It captures my mood perfectly. _

It matched her appearance as well. She was in her attire that was suited for London back when she had been mortal, now so pale and gaunt it looked as though she'd evaporate at the slightest touch. Her normally brilliant emerald eyes were dull and dim, surrounded by layers of dark shadows that prominently displayed her exhaustion. Even now she stumbled as she walked, eyelids fluttering as she struggled to stay awake. 

She couldn't risk sleeping. The nightmares were too much for her, were driving her mad. Alice refused to endure them and rather tortured herself by depriving herself of sleep. 

Chilled by the weather, Alice rubbed her arms, setting her sights on the library to escape the cold. Slipping inside, she hastened to the fantasy section to pick up a book to read. 

A librarian was replacing books on their proper shelves, a stack next to her. Alice picked up the book at the top of the stack and ghosted over to an overstuffed easy chair, sitting down daintily and crossing her ankles as she assessed her find. 

_The Sandman and the War of Dreams_ by William Joyce. 

Alice considered her choice, then shrugged and opened it. Within minutes her exhaustion was forgotten in lieu of her complete absorption into the story. 

By the time she was nearing the end many thoughts ran through her mind, particularly why the she was struck with such a sense of deja vu. E. Aster Bunnymund in particular stirred up warm memories for some odd reason. Why did Pitch Black ring such a bell...?

A splitting headache bit at her head and Alice clutched it in distress. Such was the cost of her exhaustion, she was more prone to headaches and her memory was hazy. Shaking it off, she thought instead of these supposed Guardians. A small smile crept upon her lips as she remembered the stories Lizzie and her Mother would tell of the Easter Bunny who left colourful chocolate eggs on Easter, the Tooth Fairy who collected her teeth and left shiny coins, the Sandman who gave her her sweet dreams-

_It figures,_ she thought bitterly. _I remember the silly man just after my nightmares start._ She leaned back into the cushioned comfort of the chair half wishing he was real-

But what if he was?

Alice flipped the book back so the cover was facing her and traced it with her fingertips. Who was she to say these Guardians were not real? She was found in a storybook herself after all; Lewis had never forgotten about her and made sure the world knew of Alice's "adventures in wonderland." The tamer ones anyhow. Mayhaps if she had found the Guardians, they could help her.

Immediately Alice dismissed the ridiculous idea. How mad she must have been, she chastised herself, to have considered such a childish idea. From a bloody children's book!

No, Alice wouldn't chase fairy tales to fix her problem. She wasn't that delusional. She'd let the Guardians of Childhood remain in her memories of Childhood. Like Santa Claus...

Her mind drifted to her far away memories of that last Christmas with her family. How young and innocent she was, how immeasurably happy. She remembered the joy of opening the presents, the warmth and love she felt being in the arms of her family's arms, the smoky scent of the fire in the hearth-

Just like that her mind ripped away to memories of a different fire. Alice felt terror grip her heart and recalled the blistering heat of the flames, the blinding intensity of the blaze, the choking density of the smoke.

She gasped to realize the heat and smoke wasn't just in her memories and opened her eyes to see the library around her engulfed in flames. Screams roared in her ears and her eyes scanned the space around her in a fraction of a second before she leapt to her feet. She didn't hesitate to tear out of the library and down the street, mind set only on getting far, far as a from the inferno. 

Turning a corner at random, she reached a dead end. When she tried to turn back for a different escape she found herself walled in by malignant pink flesh. 

"Oh come now! What could you possibly want?" She cried out in exasperation, chest heaving. Instead of an answer, the wall undulated before something began to push through the flesh. Soon the flesh split and Alice paled to see the horrible green exoskeleton of...

"The Jabberwock? N-no!" Alice stumbled back, hands held in front of her in a useless gesture of defense as the creature advanced on her. "I got rid of you! You can't be- no, g-get away!"

She hit the wall and flinched as the monster raised its claw-

Only to crumple to the ground as a chilling, hollow feeling of emptiness tore through her very being. Curled up in fetal position on the sidewalk, she made out the back of a man's suit as he continued walking, not realizing he had walked straight through her. That was disbelief; such a miserable feeling to feel reduced to nothing and robbed of the space she inhabited for the split second. She'd never be used to it.

Looking around Alice came to the conclusion that the episode had been but a horrible hallucination. The flesh was gone, as was the Jabberwock. She wasn't even at a dead end like she'd thought.

But it felt so real. _Too_ real, as far as Alice was concerned. 

She sighed in resignation. She had to be honest with herself, and honestly? She needed all the help she could get. Mortals placed their mentally ill in asylums like Rutledge; Alice didn't know if she wanted to know where immortals put theirs. If there was even a place. Alice didn't know which prospect frightened her more, being a prisoner in the literal sense or being imprisoned in her mind with no one to help. 

She strolled into an empty alley, pulling out an ace playing card with an iridescent blue empire butterfly displayed prominently on it. Taking a deep breath, Alice promptly tore it in half, and the card dissolved into blue mist. The separated butterfly wings started fluttering, then joined together and swirled around her trailing more of the mist. Alice closed her eyes as the ethereal fog drifted towards the ground and remained calm as the ground under her feet disappeared and Alice went plummeting down her own rabbit hole. 


	5. Rights, Wrongs, and Memorable Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boogeyman's tricks send the Guardians packing  
> And Alice's finds asking for help nerve wracking

North, Jack, and the Sandman whirled towards the voice, readying their weapons. They face the stooped, almost transparent form of Pitch Black.

Gazing upon the weakened form of their foe, the Guardians reconsidered their earlier accusations. He looked terribly weak. So much so that he leaned against an emaciated Nightmare for support. Pale golden eyes were washed out, the colour watery and thin. The only suggestion of a threat was the telltale gleam of hatred present while the King of Fear glared at them.

Jack was wary to continue their investigation, thinking it wasn’t necessary. Pitch couldn’t pose a threat in such a state. Apparently he was the only one with such qualms. North brought up his sword and kept it pointed at Pitch while they stepped nearer to him. Sandy didn’t bring out his whips but kept his arms crossed and his saffron eyes ever watchful. He alternated between eyeing Pitch and glancing around their surroundings. He wasn't eager to have a repeat of the disastrous night they had underestimated Pitch. encountered a large army of Nightmares.

“Pitch,” North’s voice rumbled with warning. “We have questions you’d best answer.”

The Nightmare King looked undaunted. “Then get on with it.”

North looked to Sandy. The former star pilot began signing with his sand, explaining how he'd met a Nightmare on his rounds. He then gestured to Pitch questioningly, eyebrows raised.

Pitch snorted. “All this fuss over a little Nightmare? Pathetic. Even if I’d sent it out, don’t you think you could stand to ignore it? I’m in recovery if you haven’t noticed.”

Norths brows furrowed deeper. “Well, yes, but-”

“And I didn’t send it. I have too few of them under control at the moment. My time’s been occupied with rectifying that rather than sending the few I have out when I could use their help. So it seems you lot have overreacted.”

North hesitated, eyes flickering back to Jack and Sandy. “It is job to be certain. We simply-”

He was interrupted by Pitch breaking into a fit of coughing, and North lowered his sword with skepticism. A short time later, the Guardians took their leave with apologies to Pitch.

As they disappeared into a snow globe conjured portal, Pitch straightened, leering at the spot in the sky they’d disappeared into. Then he turned to smirk at the moon.

“How foolish, one would think your precious Guardians would have grown less gullible over the years…”

 

~

 

Alice had her eyes shut as she plummeted, turning head over heels and twisting in air. She missed the golden eyes peering out of the tunnel surrounding her. She ignored the wisps of black sand that brushed past her skin. looming shadows of horses and spectres circled her but didn't touch.

Only when the tunnel widened and she felt less restricted did she open them. Her irises were as bright as emeralds in contrast to their former state. her clothes transformed into what she wore in Wonderland. As her boots touched the ground, she found herself surrounded by a mishmash of large objects resembling toys and tea sets reminiscent of those from her childhood. What she didn’t notice were the unusual malevolence emanating from the shadows. She did have the odd sense of being watched, but she brushed it off and strolled through the space.

“Odd formality this is, but it’s better than trekking through Queensland or the Hatter’s Domain.” Alice remarked as she walked leisurely through the hall and reached a door. It was of gray stone, smooth to the touch. Carved into it were engravings of eggs with swirling patterns. A layer of dust and cobwebs covered the door as well, but Alice brushed off and pulled her sister’s key from her neck. Inserting it into the lock and stepping through the doorway.

What met her on the other side made her do a double take.

At first glance she’d thought to have entered the Vale of Tears. There were rolling green plains, and the hills were dotted with many colourful flowers and shallow, multicoloured pools and rivers. Yet the statues were not of her but larger stone eggs, there were cliffs perforated with too many tunnels to count. She looked up and couldn’t see any sort of sky.

“How strange,” she mused, strolling further into the warren and taking in the sights. Inhaling the warm scent of chocolate that wafted through the air. She knelt to examine some flowers and was startled. Upon brushing against one's petals, they unfurled to reveal an egg. Popping up with stubby legs, it scampered fast away.

Alice recalled the intent of her trip and stood, brushing off her skirt. “I have to find Bunnymund is all, how hard could it be-”

“Oi, sheila! Whaddaya think you’re doin’, tresspassin’ in my warren?” She heard a strong Australian accented voice call.

_ Speak of the devil, _ she thought dryly, turning to face the where the voice had come from. “Apologies, Mr. Bunnymund, I’d merely meant to-”

She was met with the sight of a tall bunny- no Alice, Pooka- with design imprinted grayish blue fur. Unlike his depiction in the storybook, he wore no glasses or robes. Just a sort of holster holding eggs and boomerangs. Leather bracers and bindings circled wrists and ankles respectively. Forest green eyes widened at the sight of her and he cut her off with a shocked outburst.

“Alice?! What are- how are you here?!”


	6. Suspicion and Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frostbite worries for the smallest things  
> Event's of the past leave loosened strings  
> Alice hopes Bunny can help tighten the bindings

Despite the others rushing off to complete their jobs, Jack couldn’t bring himself to. He had a difficult enough time focusing without such things weighing on his mind and even harassing the elves and yetis rushing every which way did nothing to settle him.

Pitch really was too weak at this time to be a danger. It seemed too soon for him to have regained anywhere near enough power to garner any true concern. Even caught red handed he didn’t seem to be in the wrong, Jack couldn’t blame him for craving power; his last encounter with the Guardians had left him with so little. Awful being he was Jack didn’t think he deserved to walk around as though he didn’t exist any longer. Jack knew all too well how that felt.

Sandy had overreacted, they all had, but that didn’t do anything to comfort the spirit of winter. It seemed… something was wrong. He just couldn’t put his finger on what.

More investigation might be due. If only quickly. He hadn’t checked on Jamie and Sophie in a while anyhow, it would have been on his way. It would just take a moment, or so he convinced himself as he slipped out of the workshop. 

What could go wrong with Pitch in his current state?

 

\--

 

_ “More tea Mr. Bunnymund?” There was a delicate breeze of poise in the little girl’s voice as she raised the brightly painted kettle. “And are the biscuits not to your liking? You’ve barely touched them.” _

_ The Pooka shook his head at the offer for tea and smiled, picking up a biscuit. “Everything’s fine sheila. Honest.” _

_ “It’s quite alright if they aren’t. I wish you could join a tea party with the Hatter and the March Hare, their biscuits put the maid’s to shame.” Alice sipped her own tea. _

_ “Maybe they’ll be kind enough to extend an invite. The maid, eh?” Bunny hummed. “Doesn’t Lizzie or your mum usually make your snacks for you?” _

_ “Mum’s busy and Lizzie left the house a bit out of sorts. Papa has company and she doesn’t care for most of them. Calls them toadies, even.” _

_ “Well that’s a shame. I hope she feels better.” _

_ “I do too…” _

_ After a little more chit chat Bunnymund had to excuse himself, but he did promise to be back. They both gave their farewells until the morrow and the Pooka left, and with a sigh Alice gathered her toys and returned inside. _

_ That night, the Liddell house burned, and for the longest time thereafter little Alice Liddell lost her memory and her wits. She was never the same, and Bunny never saw the Liddell girl again. _

 

\--

 

“...Terribly sorry, this is dreadfully awkward of me,” Alice shifted her weight to her opposite foot, appearing uncomfortable under the intense gaze directed at her. “I… came to ask for some assistance but I don’t believe we’ve met…”

Bunnymund almost appeared to have been viewing a ghost. Was this the same girl he remembered from before? It had to be. She had the same wide and bright green eyes with brimming with spirit and almost enough wonder to rival North’s (though the latter seemed almost… fractured somehow). Growing had thinned out her childish features but not erased them entirely. Even the dress was reminiscent of one of her favorite one when she was younger, even though it was resized to fit her better and suspiciously seemed spattered in red.

It had been so many years. Was this what had become of the child he’d grown so fond of? What had even happened after the fire?

“You don’t… know who I am?”

She nodded matter of factly, trying to mask the uncertainty and confusion she felt. “E. Aster Bunnymund. Or would you prefer the Easter Bunny?” Thinking a moment, she shook her head. “No, Mr. Bunnymund would be most polite, yes? Which would you prefer?”

Her tone was so stiff, so formal.  _ Of course she doesn’t remember ya dunce, it’s been too many years,  _ Bunny admonished himself. Her light had flickered out on the globe of belief so long ago, and while she wasn’t much past it she was clearly a fully grown adult. It did hurt a little, but he couldn’t be too off put about it. This was something to be expected.

“Anything’s fine.” He dismissed his concerns for the moment. She had come by for a reason, and he was only wasting time grasping for answers. “Yes. You said you needed help?”

 

~

 

She really was mad. She didn’t think this through in the slightest.

_ Yes Alice, you’ll just waltz into a stranger’s home and ask for his assistance and all your problems will be magically fixed.  _ She internally mocked and cursed herself. _ You’re an absolute loon. _

It had seemed to make so much sense. She’d wanted to believe the Guardians could and would help her but… there wasn’t very much doubt they were real if she’d met Bunny, but was her situation truly worth the help?

At least he seemed prepared to hear her out.

“I… do need help.” She confirmed, struggling to figure out the right way to phrase the severity of her issue. “You see, for the past few weeks, maybe even months, I’ve been tormented by night terrors. It’s to the point that sleep isn’t an option. I can barely close my eyes without horrors flaring up.”

The Pooka frowned, sympathy in his eyes. “That sounds awful. But no offense, I don’t quite understand how I’m meant to help here…”

“Aren’t you friends with that Sanderson fellow? Surely he can do something about it?” Alice bit her lip. “I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t certain I needed the help. I’ve had bad dreams before, horrible ones, but these… these are so much  _ worse.  _ Surely you lot can do something?”

Even as a child Alice hadn’t been one to plead so. Bunnymund had already wanted to help her, but he wasn’t certain it warranted the attention of the others. But as she explained, he thought back to how Sandy had fired them all up about Pitch. Sure, it had seemed to been a false alarm, but Bunny was well aware of how wily Pitch Black could be. 

If the two situations were connected…

“Alright… Alright, I’ll help you.” He agreed, offering a paw. “But we might have to take a detour and I’ve some friends who’ll need to meetcha. Don’t get your hopes up though Alice, this ain’t gonna be easy.”

She snorted but nodded, accepting his paw. “Is anything ever?”


	7. The Cat Makes a Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silky voice, a sharp fanged smile  
> A feline with a talent of confusion and guile  
> A stubborn girl in her bloodstained dress  
> Refusing to acknowledge her part in a mess

Jack had been reclining on the branch of a tree overlooking Pitch’s lair for who knows how long. The night was slipping away and it would soon be morning. Several times he had shifted to different perches, trying to avoid being sighted He’d have to leave sooner or later if he wanted to catch Jamie or Sophie before they would have to leave for school. Yet here he was, watching for… what? Evidence perhaps? 

Pitch hadn’t exactly denied sending out the Nightmare. It was practically a necessity; he couldn’t exist without some sort of fear, so why punish him for trying to recover from his emaciated state? Jack couldn’t and wouldn’t bring up a single Nightmare or two to prove any wrongdoing on Pitch’s behalf. And he was starting to doubt he’d see worse than that.

Rising with a sigh, he called upon the winds to take him away. As he did so he failed to note a shadowy apparition watching him, leaving a trail of grit and slime in its wake as it tried to keep track of the Guardian of Fun. As soon as he was out of sight it turned and returned to the lair, followed by several others of its kind to report to their king that he had been watched, but had certainly not been caught.

 

~

 

He couldn’t have picked a better time to return. As Jack flew in to the Workshop he immediately noted a slight commotion with Bunny and North, who seemed to be in quite a debate. He kept at a fair distance silently, hoping to glean some information by eavesdropping.

“No, no. We have been to see Pitch, is barely strong enough to send out a rare nightmare to children. I do not think your friend is--”

“Maybe it isn’t Pitch, fine. But something is wrong here, I can feel it. I know Alice, and I know for her this isn’t something to take lightly.”

“It has been long time since you have seen her, no? Many years it has been, she has changed a lot. Maybe enough that you’re overestimating weight of issue, she is a child no more.”

“I brought her here promising to try and help. I’m not leaving until we do.”

The concern in Bunny’s voice surprised him. Jack had only heard him speak in such a way referring to the other Guardians, and he’d couldn’t recall him mentioning this Alice character. He wondered who she must have been to make the kangaroo so worried.

He glanced around. If she was brought here there was the chance he could investigate, hopefully before North and Bunny’s argument settled. Pushing off of his perched hiding spot, he went to investigate the workshop.

It would appear he didn’t have far to look. He was going past North’s office when he thought he heard a voice. The door was closed, so he landed gently and pressed his ear to it, remaining silent as not to give himself away.

There were two voices; one soft and one heavier with a rasp. By all means the latter should have been more prominent, but he found he had trouble making it out. There was an odd, wavery quality, like he was trying to listen to them through a sheet of ice.

“It’s not mine to deal with… I  _ don’t care,  _ you mangy thing. If I don’t figure myself out I’m going to fall to pieces, I can’t be made to deal with your problems anymore.”

A murmur of something, almost sounding contemptuous.

“It’s not my problem! You have the Queen and the Hatter and all the help you need. Just leave me be you bloody--”

“Jack?”

Jack quickly stepped back from the door and turned to see North and Bunnymund eyeing him with curiosity. Just as well, the sound in the office ceased; be it from his discovery or the two inside finishing their conversation or both he wasn’t sure.

“Oi, what did you think you were doing?” Bunny asked, eyes narrowed.

He was spared from answering as the door opened to his side, and Bunny forgot about interrogating him in favor of swiveling his gaze over to the person who came to step out of the office. Jack couldn’t see them well from this angle, but he saw they had long dark hair and a dark blue dress.

“Am I… interrupting?” 

That was the softer of the two voices from inside, though it sounded significantly less so without the door in between them. Something in her tone made him glad he hadn’t been caught listening in on her conversation with whoever that was.

Bunny shook his head. “He’s with us.” Shooting him a look that indicated he had questions for the Winter Spirit later, he continued. “Frostbite, this is Alice Liddell. Alice, meet Jack Frost.”

He turned to greet her more properly, though neither of them offered so much as a hand to shake. She was a fair deal shorter than him, and her emerald green eyes boring into his. There was annoyance in her eyes, though it didn’t seem directed at anything he’d done  this time . If he peeked just behind her he’d notice the office was empty. She’d seemingly been alone inside.

The name “Alice Liddell” rang some bells… he couldn’t put a finger on why though. He supposed it would come to him later, if it was all that important.

Nodding and muttering a greeting of her own, she turned back to North and Bunnymund expectantly. “So, what is the verdict?”

“We’ve called up Sandy, and he should have a good idea of what we’re dealing with.” Bunny explained. “It’s just a while longer we’ll have to wait… D’ya want to explain the problem to Nick while we do?”

“I think I’d rather wait until your other friend is here. To save the extra explaining.” Alice clarified, shaking her head. Jack thought he heard reluctance in her voice, but couldn’t detect any in her expression. Just determination cut with exhaustion.

Whatever the issue was, it was clear it was getting to her. Fortunately for her--and for him, since he hoped her explanation would make things more clear--it wouldn’t be long until Sandy arrived to hear her out.

 

~

 

The Vale of Tears had never been restored to its former glory from before the ruin corrupted it. Some ponds and pools were dry, and several of the statues depicting the absent protectress of Wonderland were riddled with cracks and wear.

But it had been enough. Alice could rest easy and allow herself to drop her concerns to know it wasn’t the utter wreck the Infernal Train had left it all those years ago.

Of course with her concerns dulled that left space for things to go bad again. This is why Cheshire preferred her on edge, so this wouldn’t happen, and the cat hadn’t seen fit to give her peace when the Nightmares started.

But she ignored him, obstinately ignored him and now was losing her wits and she’d be sorry for it.

Sneezing at the gritty black irritants now whipping through the Vale’s winds, the Cheshire cat shot a glare towards an intact statue of the foolish girl. So wrapped up in “her own problems” to the point that she continued to forget Wonderland was one of those. Being immortalized by her sacrifice that day may have solidified the world’s difference from her delusions but that hardly made it anyone else’s problem but hers. Wonderland, it’s inhabitants, and it’s conflicts were all in Alice’s hands. She couldn’t avoid them forever if she intended to keep her own mind in check.

This was getting frustrating. He was going to have resort to old tricks to get her to come and clean up her mess again wasn’t he?

But he’d give her time for now.

_ How else is she going to realize the futility of her actions? _ He mused to himself as he stepped through one of the dry ponds, claws crunching through the black sand that had begun to infect the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I ran out of prewritten chapters and needed to request advice on writing Jack. I hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism welcome~


	8. The Rabbit Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories and tests and needed bed rests  
> Dreams and silenced screams   
> Close walls, broken dolls,  
> Black sandy snarls and ruin.

It felt that she could cut the tension with a knife when she finished her explanations. The only things she had left out were her recent hallucinations, covering them up as more nightmares. With luck she wouldn’t have to bring those up ever; she was a little more than concerned that would be the ticket that sent her to whatever the spirit world’s equivalent of a mad house was.

North stroked his beard thoughtfully and looked to Sandy who seemed to be considering something about it. That was a good sign wasn’t it? She wasn’t to leave with absolutely nothing if he’d figured out an option.

“Quite odd, what you are saying.” North finally said. “Do you not agree?”

She felt like fiddling with her knife or her fingers, or rocking on her heels, or doing something to get the anxiety to leave her. But the Vorpal Blade was safely tucked away in her boot and she was sitting, hands clasped in her lap in an effort to be polite.

She wasn’t the only one on edge at least. Besides the rigid, jolly giant of North and the stout and shimmering orb of worry that was the Sandman, Bunnymund was standing with his fur on edge it seemed, and Jack was perched on his staff. The room seemed to have gotten several degrees colder while she was sharing and she wouldn’t be surprised to learn it was his doing.

She nodded, holding gaze. “I’m well aware. But it’s all true.” Albeit with some things obstructed.

A frown tugged at Bunnymund’s snout. “An’ this ooze you were goin’ on about--”

“Ruin.”

“Right… you’re sure that it’s  _ just  _ ooze--er, ruin? It doesn’t remind you of anythin’ else?”

Alice raised an eyebrow. “Such as?”

Sandy lifted a hand and a small whirl of sand went through his palm, and he looked from it to her quite pointedly.

“Sand…?” Encouraged by his nod Alice went on to answer, shrugging. “It’s slimy and revolting, but it’s also corrosive. Coming into contact with the stuff is always unpleasant, but it already has the worst sensation at that. I’ve always thought of it as more of pitch or tar, but I wouldn’t know if there was sand somewhere in its makeup.”

Sandy turned to North and a more symbols flashed above his head, too illegible for Alice to comprehend clearly. After a few moments of this North turned to her. “We have idea. You may not like, but first, listen before you decide.”

She nodded, fingers twitching. “Go on?”

“We want you to sleep and let us moniter you.”

Her eyes flashed with something unreadable but she remained silent. She’d promised to hear them out had she not? Seeing her compliance, North continued. “We have our suspicions, but we must wait and see first. If it is as we think it is no large issue, we can handle it easily. If it is otherwise… Sandy’s sand isn’t likely to fail as a solution.”

Alice turned to appraise Sandy. “Are you going to use the sand to put me to sleep?”

He shook his head, and Bunny picked up to answer for him. “A last resort, you could say. Either way it’ll probably fix what’s ailing ya, it won’t be hard to stop a nightmare in its tracks.”

To anyone else it’d look like Alice was glaring at the Pooka for speaking, but Bunnymund could read it more as a deer in headlights situation. The girl was spooked and upset. She wanted her night terrors gone, wanted to go about her nights and days without these terrifying visions. She most certainly didn’t want to be witnessed waking up with a screaming fit about them by these strangers.

_ Did she have another choice? _

“Fine.” She felt as though her voice would tremble if she spoke beyond that single syllable, so she swallowed and repeated herself to get it out of her system before continuing. “Fine. We can do it.”

 

~

 

She was surprised to be lead to a tidy, cozy guest room when she’d requested it. Alice had too many reservations to allow anyone to hover over her and run an examination while she reclined on a couch, so she’d expressed a preference for a bed instead.

She supposed it made some sense. Why wouldn’t old St. Nick keep a few bedrooms at his shop for him and his workers? 

To actually go to sleep proved to be little trouble. As much as she feared her nightmares, Alice was very much exhausted and all her worries were no match for her fatigue. She was deep asleep not terribly long after her head hit the pillow.

For a time things seemed fine. Bunny had stayed in with Sandy to keep an eye on her as she slept and they noted nothing out of the ordinary.

As they watched, Sandy turned to him with a quizzical look.  _ You are sure this is your Alice? _

Glancing back at the sleeping young woman and all too easily able to imagine a bright, sweet loving, and inquisitive young girl in her place despite how much she changed, Bunny nodded. “I don’t know what happened--I mean the fire, obviously. But it’s like she doesn’t remember me at all, and these nightmares…”

_ It has been years. Many.  _ Sandy signed.  _ Children grow and forget. Children  _ **_change._ ** _ This is  surprise? _

“It’s more than that… The Liddell place was burned to the ground Sandy. She was the only survivor and after the hospital I haven’t a clue what became of her. Whatever happened…”

They were too deep into their conversation to notice a frown start to pinch at Alice’s features.

_ Mundane adults are of an odd sort. I understand your concern, but you of all should know that life isn’t without some unpleasantness _ .  _ You cannot find yourself too upset with such things. _

Bunny nodded. “Still, I wish she remembered… Toothy could be of help with that could she not? It wouldn’t be much of a setback, if she had a moment to just tell me where I might find it--”

But Sandy was no longer listening, staring wide eyed at the girl on the bed. When Bunnymund finally noticed his friend he turned as well, already fearing the worst.

Alice’s Wonderland guise had faded leaving her gaunt and grey as her now ratty clothes, and her fingers were nearly tearing holes into the fabric of her blanket.

“Alice?! Oi, Alice!” Bunny tried to shake her awake, only achieving snapping her back and forth not unlike a rag doll. 

Sandy ushered him away and tried using his dream sand to undo whatever had affected her, but it had scarcely settled over her before it began to darken, swirling into a larger mass. He tried to swipe his hand through it as he had with the child’s nightmare before, but it clung to his fingers and he had to shake it off quickly, the dregs rejoining the already rejoined swirl of black sand and muck.

It started to shape and Bunny pulled a boomerang out of it’s holster.

 

_

 

_ Alice was in the dollhouse. Her arms were bound and her scrap fabric dress was in tatters. Her eyes were pinned open and her neck stiff, and no matter how she tried her gaze was stock still, trained ahead at a very unpleasant scene. _

_ Bumby _ _ The Dollmaker toyed with his creations, dropping a doll with icy blue eyes and an unusually skinny frame into his hellish bin before picking up a new base; a stuffed, ragged looking rabbit. _

_ A scream fought and died in Alice’s throat.  _ **_No._ **

 

_

 

As the mix started to form a large horse the Pooka also fingered his egg bombs, but didn’t dare take one out. Too close to Alice, he didn’t want to risk hurting her.

The Nightmare(?) turned it’s hollow, empty gaze to the two Guardians, golden light emitting from the hollows were its eyes should be, and Bunny threw the boomerang. It sliced through the creature and Sandy’s whips soon joined it, trying to disperse it for good, but the fallen star pilot had to release the whips as they too were infected. The creature only began to reform again.

Bunny swore, loudly, and he pulled free another boomerang. He attempted to get between the horse and the girl in the bed but it reared with a thunderous whinny and almost slammed it’s hooves into his skull.

His ears twitched as he heard the sound of heavy, hurried footsteps in the hall and the whistle of wind. Reinforcements? He hoped so, it seemed they’d need them.

The creature slammed into the wall behind Bunny as he scrambled to get out of the way and he impulsively chucked his second boomerang at it, causing it to explode into clumpy particles. They tried to reform again, only to freeze in its place  **literally** as bright blue light struck in the middle and flash frosted over the entire mass, leaving a black spire of curling tendrils in the loose form of a horse in mid air.

An icy hand settled on Bunny’s arm, helping him to his feet, but Jack’s eyes and his staff remained pointed at the creature. The winter spirit was at a loss. “What is tha--?!”

 

_

 

_ It already bulged with stitches from years of wear and tear, and the once white fur was so dingy it almost looked like a grey. If Alice could focus past the burning in her eyes she would swear it almost looked a  _ _ familiar _ _ greyish blue shade. _

_ The familiar missing button eye she’d grown used to over all the years was oozing blood and the forest green one in its place was cracked. _

_ The Dollmaker tugged at one of the loose strings, and a slow ripping sound accompanied by a red spread across the fabric filled the air-- _

 

_

 

Alice bolted upright, eyes flying open.

She turned and stared straight past the Guardians and the wreckage of the room towards the frozen creature, noticing only the ruin and thinking only of the creatures in Tundraful.

Her fingers locked around the Vorpal Blade and she lunged out of bed.


End file.
